htfocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden
Aiden is the self insert of Fenton Menace. Biography He was born and raised in Stockholm, Sweden for 6 years. He moved to the UK, but later left and moved to Happy Tree Town. He was bullied at school, but it ended when he became friends with Ravan. He recently discovered he had inferno magic. However, he discovered the only way to use his inferno powers is when hes angry as he is aware of as of now. He was recently diagnosed with PTSD due to domestic abuse. Behavior Aiden is calm, nice, and patient most of the times. He volunteers for charity work, and is a supportive friend. He seems like the nicest tree tree friend. But, all tree friends, have a fault. Aiden, has severe anger issues. Aiden has Intermittent explosive disorder (IED), which, whenever he gets angry, he turns violent, which is the main reason why he kills people, but people make fun of him, and he constantly got in trouble for getting in fights at school. But, the kids left him alone, when Ravan became friends with him. Despite this. Aiden tries to stay neutral. Aiden also has ADHD and PTSD. He sometimes can get very emotional, which can result in breakdowns or anxiety attacks. Aiden, is sarcastic to new people/people he never met most of the time, unless it's a person who is friends with his friends. Or, if the person is someone he has heard and respects. Aiden, is known for coming up with good comebacks and roasts, but does this jokingly. But he doesn't do this to his friends. He has an younger brother named Aron. Which, despite getting angry whenever he annoys him. Aiden cares deeply about his brother. He makes sure hes happy and safe. He will even avenge his brother if hes harmed or killed. Magic Powers He recently discovered about his fire powers. His powers he had discovered include. Normal means its a simple ability. Average strong means strong but average. Strong means power. Legendary means the most powerful yet least used. * Fire ball (normal)- he can do this pretty much almost all the time. * inferno blaze (average strong-strong)- he does this as a tactic to do severe damage or kill opponents. * wild fire (strong)- he can do this once in a while * The sun of the bomb (legendary) it is a bright and fiery ball than is very destructive... however Aiden is too young to use this, not strong enough. In the future, he becomes more powerful and gains more abilities. Here are his future powers, which he gained most of these around his late teens (around 16) to around 25. (note: this is future events of Aiden. Not current, this is like, future timeline) * Telekinesis (advanced). Yet used rarely. (gained at 18) * Pyrokinetic combat (gained at 16) * Firestorm (gained at 25) * Pyroportation (teleportation) (gained at 18) Despite having powerful fire abilities, hes weak to water. And can get weak after using his fire abilities long enough. If hes not angry, he is unable to use his fire abilities. Trivia * He is Fenton Menace's self insert. * He also has a butterfly knife. * He was originally a seal, but he was changed into a rabbit since his creator likes rabbits more than seals but he was changed into a rabbit/seal hybrid. Category:Self-inserts Category:Fenton Menace's characters. Category:White Characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Seals Category:Hybrids